Food trays are used in many settings, such as cafeterias (at colleges and other schools, hospitals, etc.), fast food restaurants, homes, and so on. In many instances, it is significantly easier and more convenient to carry plates, bowls, silverware, drinks, etc. on a single tray, as compared with carrying each item individually.
Recently, more and more food providers are ceasing to offer food trays to their customers. For example, many colleges have eliminated trays from their cafeterias. Washing the trays can consume significant quantities of water, so doing away with trays is seen as a water conservation measure. Other objectives of eliminating trays include cutting food waste, “softening the ambience,” saving money, and reducing overeating.
Nevertheless, many food customers would still prefer to have a tray for the convenience benefits noted above.